U.S. Pat. No. 8,975,532 B2 describes a connection carrier and a method of producing such a connection carrier.
There is a need to provide a simplified and inexpensive method of producing a connection carrier, a connection carrier that can be produced in a simplified and inexpensive manner, and an optoelectronic semiconductor component having such a connection carrier.